Spoon of Sugar
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Cuando Bella abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que es lo que verdaderamente quiere en la vida decide dejarlo todo e ir tras su felicidad... en Forks y tras el chico de su vida, su viejo amor: Edward Cullen.


**ONE SHOOT: SPOON OF SUGAR**

 _Diciembre 2003._

 _14 Años._

 **Pov. Bella**

Mi hermana menor Alice había salido a caminar por todas las calles en busca de duendes. Ella acababa de ver una película donde después del día de Navidad los niños podían encontrar personitas mágicas en los bosques. Papá la había ido a buscar por el bosque y le había dado una buena regañada por desaparecer sin avisar.

Y ese no era el único problema que teníamos.

Mamá había muerto hace dos años por cáncer de mama, y ella decidió que no quería ningún tratamiento. Que quería ser recordada así como era y siguió con su vida aquí en la casa con nosotras dos y papá. Hasta que un día de pronto las cosas empeoraron y ella realmente empezó a sentirse muy mal… hasta que murió.

Su recuerdo estaba en cada rincón de nuestra casita aquí en Forks. En la cocina que no ha sido usada desde que ella murió porque papá es un pésimo cocinero y le paga a la vieja Sue para que nos haga de comer todos los días; ya que ella tenía un pequeño restaurante. Las fotografías de nosotros cuatro sonrientes sobre el mueble de la televisión, las cortinas naranjas que compro una semana antes de que empeorara y todas las figuras de cerámica que hacía con sus amigas, estaban por todas partes.

Ahora papá había estado teniendo problemas en la jefatura. Y no sabíamos que haríamos si lo llegaran a despedir. No es que hubiera mucho trabajo en Forks.

-Papá, ¿puedo salir a ver a Edward? –papá estaba ayudando a mi hermanita a hacer tarea como todas las noches. Yo la hacía temprano, para no tener que preocuparme.

-Sí, llámame de su teléfono para que te vaya a buscar –le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí corriendo.

Edward vivía a poco más de seis calles, junto a la única cafetería de nuestro pequeño pueblito.

Edward era mi mejor amigo. Después de todo nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Fuimos compañeros de clase desde los 4 años y bueno, en Forks todos se conocen. Así que prácticamente nos conocimos desde que estábamos en la barriga de nuestras mamás porque él es un mes mayor que yo.

Su casa era más grande y siempre la remodelaban porque Esme, su madre, fue en un tiempo diseñadora de interiores en Nueva York hasta que conoció a Carlisle y se mudaron para acá.

-Hola Bells –Edward me abrazo fuertemente y me hizo entrar a su casa –mis papás están cenando con Carmen y Eleazar y Rosalie está en Port Angels con Emmett. Siempre se enoja porque cuando vienes nunca esta.

-Bueno, esa no es mi culpa –le digo con una sonrisita

Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá y ponemos Mary Poppins mientras él hace palomitas y me trae un jugo de naranja. Mi favorito en todo el mundo.

Con Edward nunca es necesario hablar. Él me conoce lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que pasa en mi loca cabecita, justo como ahora. Que lo único que necesitaba era tener mi cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchar _Supercalifragilisticoexpialidoso_ con nuestras palomitas y jugos favoritos.

-¿Cómo le fue a Alice con su escapada?

-Ya sabes. Papá se enojó mucho, estaba muy preocupado por ella.

-Lo sé. Charlie las ama, lo sabes.

-Lo sé pero… a veces siento que solo lo hace porque somos lo único que queda de mamá.

Él levanta mi rostro y me dice mirándome a los ojos –Claro que no tontita, él realmente las ama.

Me encojo de hombros y me recuesto de nuevo en su pecho. Mi vida cambio completamente desde esa noche en que mamá se fue.

No sé nada. No sé si papá realmente nos ama, no sé qué sucederá con su trabajo, con nosotras, con mi vida. Cierro mis ojos; solo quiero quedarme aquí junto a Edward.

 **/ / / / / /**

 _Enero 2003._

-Hey no llores princesa. Sabes que podemos seguir hablando por teléfono. Siempre. Todo el tiempo. –pero no escucho nada de eso. No me importa.

Me aferro con fuerza a su playera y sigo llorando. Hoy es nuestra última noche en Forks. Mañana por la mañana nos vamos a Chicago, porque papá fue transferido, ya que según su jefe el ambiente lo afectaba emocionalmente.

Pero yo no quería irme. Y Alice tampoco.

Ambas la estábamos pasando realmente mal.

-¿Siempre me vas a querer? –le pregunto, tomando su mano entre las mías.

-Siempre Bells. Siempre serás mi chica –me besa en la mejilla y de nuevo me rodea con sus brazos hasta que me quedo dormida y lo escucho escabullirse.

Odio tener que marcharme.

La nueva casa en Chicago es mucho más grande e incluso más bonita. Tenemos un jardín inmenso donde correr y tenemos muchos vecinos de nuestra edad que ya nos invitaron a jugar. Alice se acopla rápidamente. Ya hizo dos mejores amigas en el colegio: Makenna y Jane. E incluso es la "novia" de Jasper, nuestro vecinito.

Yo en cambio la paso horrible. No conozco a nadie aquí. En mi escuela no está ni Edward, ni mi mejor amiga Ángela. No puedo salir corriendo de mi casa para ir con Esme o Rosalie y pedirles ayuda en "tema de chicas". No hay más comida de la señora Sue y por ahora diversos restaurantes son nuestro alimento de todos los días.

Papá sigue igual. Él va al trabajo mientras nosotras vamos al colegio, aunque ahora tenemos que quedarnos con una niñera: Jessica para que nos cuide d que él llega del trabajo.

Esta noche mientras veo las estrellas me pregunto qué será de mi vida a partir de aquí.

Lo único que sabía de mi vida era que quería pasarla con mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward…. Pero ahora ambos estamos muy lejos.

 **/ / / / / / / / / /**

 _2014._

 _25 años._

Durante el vuelo recuerdo las palabras de Alice: - _Ve hacia donde tu corazón te dicta Bella. Deja de planear cada momento. Ya te graduaste de la Universidad ¡De economía! Algo que tu no querías; vete a donde quieras ir Bella. Papá y mamá ya no están. Debemos aprender a tomar nuestras decisiones nosotras solas a partir de ya._

Pues eso es precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Había ido a la Universidad de Chicago a estudiar Economía. Decidí estudiar ahí en Chicago porque no me creía capaz de acostumbrarme a un lugar nuevo; y estudie economía no por pasión sino porque era buena en los números. Y si, a veces es fácil irte por el camino donde eres realmente bueno y todo sale bien. ¿Pero qué pasa si en lo que realmente quieres eres un fracaso?

Alice estaba estudiando diseño de interiores; todo por Esme. Porque a mi hermanita recuerda lo mucho que le gustaba ayudar a Esme a remodelar su casa o la de uno que otro vecino muy de vez en cuando.

Y aquí estaba yo. Instalándome en el hotel de Forks porque nuestra casa había sido vendida luego de irnos. Estaba decidía a empezar a gobernar mi vida; a tomar mis decisiones y luchar por lo que quería.

Y yo siempre quise pasar mi vida en Forks. Siempre.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que me había ido; el Instituto al que iba estaba más moderno y se habían abierto dos restaurantes más y una tienda de deportes. Yo siempre he amado el clima de Forks, su olor y sus maravillosos paisajes. Arboles con musgo, el cielo cubierto de nubes… esto era vida para mí.

Conseguiría trabajo en algún lugar mientras hacia lo que realmente quería hacer: escribir. Me había costado mucho darme cuenta lo mucho que me gustaba escribir. No era simplemente un hobbie para mí; era mi pasión. Podía pasar horas frente al ordenador con mis dedos tecleando cualquier cosa que pasara por mi cabeza… era como una terapia para mí. Me sentía completa cuando escribía, aunque no me consideraba realmente buena en ello.

Me quedaría en el hotel por al menos tres días hasta que consiguiera donde quedarme. Mientras sacaba algunas cosas de mi maleta mi teléfono sonó, y por la ringstone supe que se trataba de un mensaje de Alice.

 _¡Hermanita! Sabes que estás haciendo lo correcto; tal vez al principio se vea difícil pero lucha por lo que quieres. Mamá y papá solo querían que fuéramos felices… ¡Hazlo Bella! Se feliz…. ¡Lucha por lo que quieres! Te amo. Alie._

Le sonreí al celular y me dormí con una sonrisa. Definitivamente que lo haría. Sería feliz.

 **/ / / / / / / /**

Al día siguiente estaba caminando por el bosque, recordando los viejos tiempos. Mamá nos traía aquí a contarnos cuentos; Ángela y yo jugábamos a que éramos las princesas del bosque y también en este mismo bosque Edward me dijo que me quería por primera vez. Teníamos 6 años.

Edward.

Luego de que me fui habíamos estado hablando; pero lamentablemente luego de unos meses las llamadas disminuían hasta que nos resultó imposible y dejamos de charlar. Lo último que había sabido es que fue a la universidad de Nueva York. ¿Viviría aun Esme aquí? ¿Querría verme?

Bueno, ¿Por qué no? Me levante de un salto del tronco en el que estaba sentada y comencé a correr para llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa hasta que mis pies tropezaron con una piedra y me fui de frente.

Sentí un poco de sangre y ardor en mi hombro derecho y también sentí que al mover tantito mi tobillo me dolía como si me lo estuvieran cortando con un serrucho. No podía pararme del lugar en el que estaba porque me era imposible apoyar mi brazo derecho y yo ni siquiera intentaría mover mi pierna…. No lo soportaría.

Grite un par de veces pero nadie estaba cerca. E incluso saque mi celular pero ¿a quién podía llamar? Mis contactos estaban todos en Chicago. Y entonces escuche unas pisadas y una canción a todo volumen. Aun con las lágrimas en mi rostro y mi garganta seca encontré la fuerza para gritar una vez más: -¡Ayuda por favor!

Creo que seguí gritando o ellos estaban lo suficientemente cerca. No lo sé. Solo fui consiente de alguien acariciando mi frente.

-¿Qué te paso? –alce mi rostro al reconocer esa voz… ¡Ángela Weber! -¡Oh por Dios! ¿Bella? Ben, ayúdame a llevarla al hospital.

-¿Hospital? No, por favor –pero ya era tarde. Ben, me llevaba en brazos y yo solo cerré mis ojos. Por fin podría descansar.

 **/ / / / / /**

 **Pov. Edward**

Estaba en mi primer mes de trabajo en el hospital de Forks; luego de haberme graduado de medicina en la Universidad de Nueva York. El Hospital Memorial me había ofrecido trabajo pero yo simplemente no me veía pasando mi vida en una ciudad como Nueva York con mil tiendas en cada calle, horas y horas de tráfico, gente por todos lados, enormes edificios y el cielo aun iluminado en la noche por la cantidad de luces.

Yo simplemente quería vivir aquí en Forks; con su bosque y sus grandes arboles frondosos, el olor a humedad y a madera, las frías temperaturas y su reducida población. Pero más que eso era el lugar donde crecí, en donde estaban mis padres y donde estaban todos los buenos recuerdos.

Por supuesto que había pensado en ella muchas veces; y en varias ocasiones me vi tentado a ir a Chicago a buscarla pero, luego pensaba en que ella tal vez ya tuviera una vida con alguien más o que haya decidió que no quería saber más de mí. Y yo prefería vivir en la incertidumbre a ser herido de esa manera.

Y entonces entre a la recamara de mi paciente y la vi. Era ella. Estaba dormida y tenía unos buenos golpes por su rostro y sus brazos. La sangre ya había sido limpiada por las enfermeras. Y ahí estaba mi paciente: Bella Swan.

-¿Doctor Cullen? –una enfermera entro con un par de vendas. Pero yo sacudí la cabeza.

-La voy a revisar primero ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto doctor

Pero no podía moverme. Yo simplemente estaba ahí de pie mirándola. Hacia tanto desde la última vez. Yo simplemente quería tomarla entre mis brazos y cuidarla pero ella estaba ahí… herida ¿Cómo diablos había pasado esto? ¿Y cómo diablos llego aquí?

-Edward escuche que Bella estaba en Emergencias, yo la voy a revisar –mi papá entro acompañado por la enfermera.

-¿Qué? No, yo puedo hacerme cargo –le digo

-Déjame hacerlo a mí. Luego tú puedes venir a estar con ella. Por cierto llego aquí con Ángela y Ben, ellos están abajo, tal vez quieras… -pero yo ya había salido de la recamara corriendo para llegar lo más pronto posible con ellos.

¿Cuándo había llegado aquí?

Ángela estaba sentada en una silla junto a Ben; ambos tomados de las manos y mirando preocupados a todos lados.

-¿Qué le paso? –les pregunto. Ángela me mira sorprendida pero luego baja la mirada

-No lo sé Edward. Ben y yo estábamos caminando en el bosque como siempre y escuchamos que alguien gritaba –su voz se cortó por las lágrimas y Ben acariciaba suavemente su espalda –la trajimos aquí pero ella se desmayó antes de que pudiera decirnos algo.

-¿Cómo está? –me pregunta Ben. Y bueno, me gustaría tener una respuesta.

-Mi papá la está revisando. ¿Sabían que iba a venir?

-¡No! Yo no he hablado con ella desde que se fue –contesta Ángela.

Trato de calmarme pero me resulta imposible. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí herida? ¿Y cómo es que nadie sabía que ella estaba aquí?

Un celular empezó a sonar y ella me lo extendió.

-Es el celular de Bella y la llama Alice… tal vez debas decirle… -lo tomo y contesto rápidamente. Y vuelvo a escuchar esa vocecita que pensé no escuchar jamás de nuevo.

-¡Hola hermanita! ¿Cómo esta Forks? ¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿Ya conseguiste donde quedarte? ¡Dime Bella! –suena contenta y por Dios Santo, ¿Cómo es eso de que Bella no tiene donde quedarse?

-Ammm… ¿Alice? Soy Edward Cullen no sé si me recuerdes pero…

-¡Claro que te recuerdo Edward! ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Se reencontraron y tuvieron sexo de reconciliación? ¡Que romántico! Pásamela, tengo mucho que decirle

-No Alice. Ella… llego al hospital. Ángela la trajo; yo trabajo aquí y bueno, nadie sabe cómo es que estaba herida en el bosque y como es que llego a Forks.

-¡Oh Dios Mío! ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le paso?

-Está haciendo atendida por mi padre pero no creo que sea grave. Tal vez tengamos que enyesarle el tobillo y bueno, tiene muchos golpes pero están revisando que no haya alguna herida interna.

-Gracias a Dios que está bien. Yo estoy en finales pero ¿puedes llamarme para decirme todo lo que pase? Cualquier cosa salgo volando para allá

-Alice… ¿Cuándo llego Bella aquí?

-Ella llegó ayer a Forks ¿sabes? Se está quedando en el hotel pero estaba buscando un lugar permanente. Está empezando a vivir su vida como siempre ha querido hacerlo. Se está arriesgando, y bueno, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que ella ama Forks.

-¿Ella esta con alguien?

Ella se ríe despreocupadamente. ¿Acaso su esposo vino con ella a Forks?

-Dah tonto Edward ¿no acabas de escuchar lo contenta que estaba por que tuvieran su sexo de reconciliación? Mira Edward yo le di un consejo a mi hermana. Le dije que empezara a luchar por lo que realmente quería y mira a donde se fue. Yo solo quiero darte el mismo consejo ¿vale?

Y sin más colgó.

 **/ / / / / /**

Bella llevaría su pierna enyesada por alrededor de tres semanas y también llevaría un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho. Pero de ahí en fuera todo estaba de maravilla; e incluso seria dada de alta hoy mismo. Bueno, cuando se despertara porque ella seguía completamente dormida.

Luego de hablar con Alice yo no me había despegado de su lado; mi turno ya había terminado pero aún seguía aquí con ella mirándola. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a luchar con todas mis fuerzas aun y cuando el resultado no fuera el que quisiera?

Todo duda se borró cuando ella abrió los ojos y me miro con sus hermosos orbes chocolates.

Sí. Lucharía por ella.

-¿Cómo está mi chica? –ella estaba pasmada. No movía su rostro y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. E incluso su boca estaba abierta. – ¿Y puedo preguntar porque no me dijiste que vendrías?

Ella seguía sin decir nada y continuaba mirándome angustiada. ¿Se acordaría de mí? Oh no, ¿y si realmente no sabía quién era?

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? –pregunta con la voz ronca y mirando su pierna enyesada. Una mueca de dolor aparece cuando trata de moverla.

-Hey, estas bien. No la muevas. Ángela y Ben te encontraron en el bosque. ¿Cómo te paso esto?

-Mmm creo que me tropecé. –susurra y un rubor aparece en sus mejillas. Sigue siendo la misma torpe Bella que se tropieza hasta con el aire y que se sonroja por cualquier cosa.

-Por supuesto que sí; debí haberlo imaginado. Ahora puedes decirme como es que no sabía que estarías aquí. ¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando llegaste? –ella desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. Tal vez este no era el mejor lugar para hablar. Después de todo, acaba de despertar. Sí. Este no era el lugar.

-Bueno muñeca; traeré los papeles para poder darte de alta ¿vale? Te vienes conmigo –pero antes de que pueda llegar a la puerta ella grita mi nombre.

-¿Cómo que me iré contigo? –su rostro es tan hermoso como soy capaz de recordar incluso aun con ese golpe en su mejilla izquierda. Parece un ángel. Mi pequeña Bells; ya no tan pequeña.

-Hable con Alice y me dijo que te estas quedando en el hotel. Y yo de ningún modo permitiré que eso siga pasando; te vienes conmigo ¿oíste?

Meses antes de graduarme de la Universidad y junto con mis ahorros y parte del regalo de mis padres compre una casita aquí en Forks. La casa no tenía más que dos habitaciones pero tenía un jardín inmenso así que en un futuro podía agregar habitaciones… porque claro, quería pasar mi vida en ella.

Instale a Bella en una de las habitaciones y nada más toco la almohada quedo profundamente dormida. De camino aquí había hablado con Alice para que no se preocupara por ella y nos habíamos puesto al corriente. Me había contado de Chicago y yo de Nueva York. Me había hablado de Alice y yo de Rosalie que estaba viviendo en Seattle con su esposo Emmett y su bebe recién nacido llamado Maxon.

Mientras Bella dormía prepare unos sándwich y me senté a ver el partido de Green Bay y de Baltimore pero me resulto imposible concentrarme. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo tuviera a Bella bajo mi techo y bajo mis cuidados. Había estado pensado en ir a su hotel a recoger sus cosas pero no quería que despertara y no me encontrara ahí.

Probablemente se asustaría y lo que menos quería era justamente eso. Lo que realmente necesitaba era hacerla sentir en casa: amada y cuidada y que ya nunca quisiera irse de aquí. De mi casa. Como la había extrañado.

 **/**

Me había quedado dormido en el sofá pero un ruido me despertó así que fui a ver de qué se trataba. Bella estaba tratando de ponerse de pie y en el proceso había roto una de las lámparas por lo que ahora trataba de recoger los pedazos de vidrio en el piso.

-¿Qué crees que está haciendo señorita?

Bella alzo su mirada y sus lindos ojos cafés me dejaron paralizados. Tantos años desde la última vez… yo realmente no podía creer que la tenía ahí. Justo frente a mí.

Bella sonrió y se encogió de hombros; como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo más normal para alguien con la pierna y el brazo enyesado. De forma rápida la cogí en mis brazos y volví a depositarla sobre la cama.

-Escucha Bella, yo puedo hacer eso ¿vale? ¿Por qué no me hablaste para ayudar a levantarte?

-Yo puedo hacerlo Edward. No necesito que me ayudes –ella tenía la mirada bajo y pude notar como una lagrima se resbalaba por su rostro. Lagrima que limpie de inmediato.

-Cariño, aquí estoy yo –me senté junto a su lado en la cama y la atraje a mi pecho al tiempo que ella se soltaba a llorar.

-Oh Dios Edward…. Te extrañe muchísimo –y el llanto continuaba, y yo me limitaba a acariciarle sus rizos.

-Yo también te extrañe princesa. Pero aquí estas

-Siempre –susurramos los dos y nos echamos a reír en ese instante.

-Bueno Bella será mejor que te traiga algo de comer. Mis papás van a venir un rato, supuse que necesitarías ayuda para bañarte y ya sabes…

-Ya se Edward, tu eres un caballero.

 **/ / / / / / /**

 **Pov. Bella**

Dos días después me sentía muchísimo peor. Y es que me sentía como una de esas damiselas en apuros siendo rescatada por el increíble caballero.

Edward no me dejaba hacer nada y para todo quería que tuviera ayuda. Cuando él se iba a trabajar por la mañana me dejaba de niñera a su mamá quien me ayudaba a bañarme y vestirme.

Esme como siempre se portaba bastante amable conmigo, y Alice hablaba casi diez veces al día para saber cómo seguía y Edward, bueno Edward era el mismo chico que yo recordaba. Aunque muchísimo más apuesto.

-¿Quieres más jugo, corazón? –me pregunto Esme luego de que dejara unos deliciosos pancakes y una jarra con jugo de naranja. Hoy ella había hecho el desayuno porque Edward se había tenido que marchar de emergencia a las cuatro de la mañana.

-Si Esme, te lo agradecería -y ella amablemente lleno mi vaso como por cuarta vez.

-Aún no hemos hablado de eso corazón pero ¿Qué es lo que realmente estas buscando en Forks? Laboralmente…. Me refiero.

-Bueno Esme, tu sabes lo mucho que amo Forks y siempre imagine envejeciendo aquí pero luego de graduarme de Economía me di cuenta que había estado haciendo con mi vida exactamente lo opuesto a lo que quería. Quiero empezar a escribir… una novela. Pero obviamente necesito dinero para vivir mientras… sale algo y si es lo suficientemente bueno para ser publicado. Así que busco cualquier trabajo…

-Entiendo. Y me da mucho gusto que estés aquí y que quieras escribir. Ese siempre fue tu sueño.

-Sí, ¿de casualidad no sabes de algún trabajo? Obviamente nadie me va a querer contratar ahora mismo pero… en unas semanas ¿tal vez?

-Ah bueno… creo que podrías ayudarme ¿no crees? Como antes, las cuatro: tu, Alice, Rosalie y yo ¿Recuerdas lo divertido que era? A mí me haría muy feliz aunque tendríamos que salir de vez en cuando a otras ciudades de Washington pero eso te daría mucho tiempo libre para escribir ¿Qué dices? -y por fin una buena noticia había aparecido en mi vida.

-¡Sí! Claro que Esme, muchísimas gracias. Si quieres puedo empezar ahora mismo haciendo algunas compras y revisando tiendas desde mi laptop.

-¿Cómo crees Bella? Ahora mismo tú necesitas descansar y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Además Edward me mataría –dice con una sonrisa.

-Esme por favor, eso no me toma nada. Tengo un brazo libre puedo manejar perfectamente una computadora… Quiero sentirme útil.

-Está bien, pero tú se lo dirás a Edward

-Edward no es mi dueño, yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Agradezco lo que está haciendo por mí permitiéndome estar en su casa pero eso no le da el derecho de tomar mis decisiones.

-Claro que si Bella; yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario pero él te quiere de verdad, él nunca pudo olvidarte y esta de verdad muy preocupado por ti.

-Yo tampoco pude olvidarlo nunca Esme…

-Entonces hagan algo. Bella te quiero como una hija más, y todo lo que quiero es ver a mis niños felices. La vida les está dando una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos: No la desperdicien, por favor.

-No lo hare Esme. Yo ya no correré en dirección contraria a mi felicidad.

Y ella me sonríe.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Edward llego más tarde con un par de hamburguesas de "The In Place" con papas fritas y refresco. Luego de comer ambos nos tumbamos en el sofá (yo con un poco de su ayuda) a ver una de nuestras películas favoritas de la infancia Mary Poppins.

-¿Te acuerdas de que la veíamos hasta cuatro veces seguidas? –me pregunta Edward recordando esos viejos pero dulces tiempos.

-Claro que sí. Esme nos regañaba por dormir tan tarde

-¿O cuando le gritaba a Rosalie por secuestrarte y alejarte de mí? –en muchas de las ocasiones que había ido a casa de Edward, Rosalie me invitaba a ir de compras con ella y sus amigas, comer helado o simplemente tener una tarde de chicas; argumentando que ella no tenía hermanas. Alice siempre estaba invitada, pero era demasiado pequeña y prefería quedarse en casa viendo caricaturas. Edward siempre terminaba enfadado con su hermana por alejarme de él.

-Claro que me acuerdo tontín. Eras un celoso

-Yo solo defendía a mi chica –dice mirándome a los ojos para luego atraerme a su pecho –no quiere perderte de nuevo Bella y si esta vez soy yo quien tiene que secuestrarte para no tener que perderte, créeme que lo hare.

-Ya sabía yo que eso de invitarme a tu casa porque estoy "lesionada" no era solo por ser amable –le digo bromeando y ambos nos reímos mientras vemos como el Sr. Dawes convence a Michael de invertir sus dos peniques en el banco.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Exactamente una semana después del accidente me encontraba yo trabajando en la computadora. Comprando un par de lámparas y una mesa en una tienda online. Justo hoy Esme no había podido venir porque tenía trabajo en Seattle por lo que Edward quería faltar al hospital pero yo no se lo permití.

A las tres en punto Edward llego a la casa con sándwiches de pollo y limonada pero él se me quedo viendo mientras trabajaba en la computadora, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya empezaste a trabajar en tu novela? –me pregunta dejando mi sándwich sobre la mesa.

-Algo así, tengo unos borradores pero ahora estoy haciendo unas compras –contesto de lo más casual.

-¿Unas compras? Sabes que si necesitas algo me lo puedes decir… o a mamá.

-No Edward, son unas lámparas y una mesa. No te había dicho pero voy a trabajar con tu mamá mientras termino mi novela. –y por su expresión supe que la idea no le agradaba para nada.

-¿Trabajar? No, no, no. Estas lesionada Bella y lo que necesitas es descansar. Si quieres puedes ir escribiendo tu novela pero nada de trabajo.

-¿Perdón? Edward tú no eres mi jefe y puedo trabajar. Por ahora solo hare compras en línea, pedidos y atenderé e-mails; no necesito más que mi mano y mi cabeza…

Completamente enfadado se sentó en la silla junto a mi tomo mi mano.

-Bella, cariño… estas lesionada y no necesitas trabajar. Estas viviendo aquí y puedes quedarte tanto tiempo quieras. –yo sabía que Edward lo hacía por mi bien pero a mí nunca me había gustado ser una carga, una de esas mujeres que lo único que hacen es sonreír y lucir bonitas. Yo tenía más cerebro que eso.

-Edward, mira de verdad agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí. De verdad. Pero no quiero estar aquí sin hacer nada y tampoco gratis; voy a trabajar con Esme y no me cuesta nada; va a ser exactamente lo mismo que escribir. Luego, cuando me recupero voy a acompañarla…

-Bella, por favor.

-No Edward. Esa mi decisión. Y está tomada; te agradecería si me apoyas, sabes lo importante que eres para mí.

Sus facciones se suavizaron y se arrodillo frente a mí.

-Y tu Bella, tu eres lo más importante para mí, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. Siempre serás mi chica, incluso si es solo en mi mente –me hubiera gustado hincarme con él en el piso y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas; pero con un pie y brazo enyesado apenas podía comer. Así que opte por lo más fácil y acerque mis labios a los suyos y lo bese.

Creo que ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta que estaba en el sitio correcto y que aunque antes yo había dudado y me había sentido incompleta, insatisfecha e infeliz por mis decisiones, estaba donde debía estar. Había seguido aquello que me hacía feliz, aquel lugar en el que quería vivir, aquella carrera que realmente quería ejercer y al lado del hombre que siempre había amado.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, él me sonrió con esa característica sonrisa traviesa y me dijo aquello que tanto quería escuchar.

-Dios Bella, mi chica… porque te quiero conmigo por siempre. Mi Bella, ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? No tenemos que casarnos mañana, quiero que seas mi novia y que un día no muy lejano mi esposa y la mujer de mi vida.

Con mi mano libre acaricie su mejilla y su cabello, ese cabello tan rebelde que siempre había amado.

-Sabes que soy tu chica Edward. Quiero ser tu novia y quiero casarme contigo… y quiero comer esos sándwiches ya porque me muero de hambre. –ambos nos reímos y luego de besarnos unas dos veces más, él abre la bolsa.

Nunca había estado más feliz.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Dos años después.**

" _Green Garden" la empresa dedicada a la decoración de interiores tanto en casas, apartamentos, oficinas y diversos sitio más; celebro ayer la inauguración de su sexta sucursal en Miami. Sus fundadoras, Esme Cullen, Isabella Cullen, Rosalie Cullen y Alice Hale estuvieron presentes además de contar con la presencia de familiares, amigos y diversos artistas entre ellos personalidades como Eva Longoria, Caroline Kennedy, Kris Jenner, Mariah Carey, entre otros…_

Al darle la vuelta al periódico me encontré con otra nota.

" _La escritora Isabella Swan se presentó la semana pasada en el programa de Oprah Winfrey para presentar su segundo libro titulado: Spoon of sugar; una novela contemporánea de dos jóvenes amantes que se ven separados por condiciones de la vida pero la misma vida los vuelve unir, aunque esta vez en condiciones muy diferentes. La escritora se mostró muy alegre de estar ahí presentando su libro…"_

-¿Qué tanto lees corazón? –me pregunto Edward abrazándome por la espalda.

-El periódico de ayer, salgo en dos artículos –le digo mientras le enseño las dos páginas de Sociales.

-Pues claro que sí, tengo una esposa muy talentosa ¿No? –Edward y yo nos habíamos casado seis meses después de que yo había llegado a Forks y juntos habíamos empezado la construcción en la casa, agregando un par de habitaciones y remodelando un par de cosas. Al tiempo que escribía mi novela, me había juntado con las Cullen y con mi hermana para la inauguración de una empresa de remodelación. Y había resultado todo un éxito, aunque no pasaba un solo día en que yo no escribiera… haciendo lo que me hacía feliz.

-Y yo un esposo muy guapo y muy bueno. –lo bese en los labios, acariciando sus cabellos y pasando mi otro brazo por su espalda al tiempo que él acariciaba mi barriga.

-Supongo que somos muy afortunados ¿no? Aparte de tenernos el uno al otro estamos a punto de tener a la nenita más hermosa del mundo…

-Uh seguro que sí, ahora Cullen tengo trabajo que hacer. Y no empieces ¿he? Sabes que adoro trabajar.

Los dos nos sentamos en el sofá, él acariciando mi barriga y viendo Mary Poppins y yo escribiendo un poco de mi siguiente novela. Estaba donde debía estar; con el hombre de mi vida y en el lugar a donde pertenecía, era una fichita de un rompecabezas; y mientras sentía sus caricias sobre mi barriga supe que el rompecabezas estaba completo.

Y en ese momento la dirección del viento cambio, y Mary Poppins se marchó.

* * *

 ******* **¡HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA, HAY GENTE QUE TIENE LA SUERTE DE SABER QUE QUIERE EN LA VIDA, ASI QUE SI SON DE ESE EQUIPO POR FAVOR LUCHEN POR SUS SUEÑOS; EN CAMBIO SI COMO YO, NO TIENEN IDEA DE QUE ES LO QUE DESEAN… SEGURO VENDRA CON EL VIENTO ;) Y RECUERDEN, QUE EN TODO TRABAJO DEBE HABER SIEMPRE UN ELEMENTO DE DIVERSION." *********

 _"Abre tus ojos, mira dentro. ¿Estás satisfecho con la vida que estás viviendo?" -Bob Marley_

 **K.**


End file.
